


with you, i feel on top of the world

by lucashemwow



Series: hungry like a wolf [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Smut, Wolf AU, talk of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucashemwow/pseuds/lucashemwow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton yawns, perched on the rock overlooking his pack's clearing. They're sparring today, the regular training to make sure they're in shape. Ashton's overseeing everything, though he doesn't think he can really be blamed if his eyes always pull towards Luke.</p><p>
  <i>giant wolves are still being seen around sydney, but this time, luke's in on the secret, and an empty house is all they need.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	with you, i feel on top of the world

**Author's Note:**

> this is the sequel to [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4174239), and I suggest you read that first so you understand some parts of this. 
> 
> this is pretty smut heavy, so be careful. the tags say it all. 
> 
> _reminder:_ please do not post/repost any of the things i have written and posted without my permission, no matter the website or circumstance.

Luke is beautiful. 

This is common knowledge to everyone, especially Ashton, since he's known the boy for three years now. Three years of staring at his mate's face have definitely secured the fact that Luke is stunning. 

However, it's been a long time since Ashton's stepped back and really appreciated how much Luke's grown up over the years. 

He's no longer the awkward, tiny sixteen-year-old he was when Ashton first met him. He no longer has to work to make himself seen, he no longer has to force himself to be noticed. 

He's taller, taller than Ashton even, towering over most everyone he meets. He's grown into himself, no longer lanky and fumbling. He's all long legs and strong jaw and broad shoulders. He's all prominent cheekbones and slender waist and long body. Ashton's not too sure how he feels about that. 

He's always loved that Luke was smaller than him. He loved being able to protect the younger boy, fully engulf him in his arms whenever he hugged him. He's always loved that his role as alpha went further than the pack, him being the undeniable protector of his little mate. And now that Luke's taller, broader, older, Ashton's not sure if he'll still be able to do that. 

It doesn't help that these changes haven't just affected Luke's human body, but his wolf as well. He's still the same beautiful white wolf, still with the dainty paws because as big as Luke gets, his hands will always be little. He's just– his wolf has gotten bigger, taller and broader in the same way as he is human. He's not bigger than Ashton, as Ashton is the alpha and the alpha is always the biggest wolf in the pack. Ashton can still nuzzle Luke's head under his chin, but it's unnerving to know that Luke's no longer the delicate boy he was. 

Ashton yawns, perched on the rock overlooking his pack's clearing. They're sparring today, the regular training to make sure they're in shape. Ashton's overseeing everything, though he doesn't think he can really be blamed if his eyes always pull towards Luke. 

Luke's sparring with Michael, the two of them tussling on the ground to try and get the upper hand. Luke's white fur has been streaked through with dirt and mud, brown patches staining him. He doesn't seem to notice, really, too intent on getting Michael to surrender. 

Ashton smiles to himself, letting himself settle down so that he's lying on the rock, his belly warm against the rough stone. He rests his muzzle on his paws, his eyes still on Luke as his mind wanders. 

As much as Luke's body has physically changed, he himself hasn't. He's still the giant dork he's always been, still shy and easily embarrassed even if his new body brings with it a sort of confidence. He's still the absolute sweetheart he was, still more preoccupied with making sure everyone else is okay. He's still a fucking nerd and he's still the silliest person Ashton knows, and that comforts him. 

He knows that if Luke were paying attention, he'd be making fun of Ashton's thoughts right now, how they revolve solely around his younger mate. Though it's not that surprising, considering they usually do. Luke's too caught up in his training, though, and the only thing in his thoughts is the instinct that's letting him beat Michael. 

It makes him laugh, how Michael is extremely unmatched for Luke. Despite Michael's age, and the muscle his wolf has packed on, Luke is quite possible the best wolf Ashton has ever met. He has more control over him than anyone he's ever seen before, so in tune with his wolf counterpart that they blur seamlessly. He's quick, and nimble, and a damn good fighter when he needs to be. He's second only to Ashton himself, and he's so proud of his beautiful boy. 

_Stop!_ Ashton calls out, standing up from the rock. The wolves come to an immediate halt, turning to face where Ashton stands as he stretches, jumping into the clearing below. 

_Gather round_ , he orders, standing at the base of the rock and letting his pack form a half-circle around him. Luke trots forward to sit beside him, their pelts brushing, Luke's paws tucked neatly underneath him. 

_You guys are doing well_ , Ashton tells them, his eyes surveying every member of his pack. _You've been training hard, and working well together, and I'm proud of you guys. There's been no threats from any enemy packs lately, and everything is quiet on our own land._ He turns to look at Luke, his heart thumping at the beautiful white wolf beside him. _Do you have anything to add, angel?_

Luke shrugs, his tail curling around his paws. _Everything that Ash said, guys. You've done really great._

Ashton nods, gently touching his nose to just behind Luke's ear. _Alright then. Pack dismissed._

The wolves clamber over each other in their haste to leave the clearing now that they're allowed to leave, taking off into the dense foliage. Ashton snorts, keeping his attention on them until he's certain they've all shifted and gotten to their cars okay. 

Michael stretches himself out, settling down so that he's laying beside Calum, his muzzle on this paws. _We have to go, but we're still on for Saturday, right?_

Ashton lets his tail curl over Luke's back, gently tugging him in until he's leaned against Ashton's side. _Yeah, of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world._

Calum nods, satisfied, brushing his nose against Luke's in farewell before he nudges Michael to his feet. _Bye guys, don't have too much fun. Remember that Luke has a test tomorrow at school._ Calum gives them a sly look, taking off into the forest with Michael on his heels before either of them can reply. 

Ashton snorts, nosing along the side of Luke's face. _They think we can't keep our hands to ourselves_ , he murmurs, a pleased growl rumbling in his chest when Luke tilts his head back, letting Ashton sniff at his fur and nip at the long line of his throat. 

Luke goes boneless, sagging against Ashton's chest, his paws splayed wide against the dirt. _We usually can't_ , he whispers back, his voice breathless. It makes another growl rumble through Ashton. Luke whimpers at the sound, shifting back to his human form in seconds flat and pushing Ashton back against the ground. 

Ashton chuckles, shifting back as well, cupping Luke's hips in his hands, grinning as his boy slams his hands into the dirt beside Ashton's head. He already looks desperate, eyes wide and chest heaving, and the only thing Ashton's done is display his own dominance. 

He hums, sliding his hands around to cup Luke's ass, pulling him down so he's laying pillowed on Ashton's chest. "Look at you, baby," he whispers in Luke's ear, scraping his teeth against the sensitive skin just behind it. "Already so desperate for me and I haven't even done anything." 

Luke whines, his hands going to fist in Ashton's hair. "Please," he gasps, biting at Ashton's shoulder. 

Ashton coos at him, one hand sliding up his back to cup the back of his neck. "Yeah, sweetheart?" he murmurs, his nose pressed into Luke's hair. "What do you want, baby? Want my cock? My knot?" 

It shocks a moan out of Luke, and he shifts to force his lips to Ashton's, hands tugging at his hair. His mouth parts, just enough that Ashton can growl and pull him closer, his tongue swiping over Luke's front teeth. Luke whimpers, going limp on Ashton's chest, letting Ashton roll him over and press him against the ground, opening his mouth wider and groaning deep in his throat when Ashton's tongue slides over his own. 

_Always want me so bad, don't you, baby?_ Ashton pulls his lips away from Luke's, dragging them down over his neck. He smiles against Luke's skin, right above their mating mark. 

Luke mewls, tugging on Ashton's shirt, trying to get him to take it off. Ashton stops him, kissing him slowly to get him to calm down. "We can't here, angel," he whispers, stroking Luke's hair. "Think you can wait until we get home?" 

Luke doesn't look pleased, but he nods anyways, stretching himself out under Ashton. Ashton smiles at him, kissing his nose before he rolls away, shifting back into his wolf form and watching Luke do the same. 

Ashton steps forward, nuzzling his nose against the top of Luke's head. _I love you, angel,_ he murmurs. 

Luke leans his head up, licking the curve of Ashton's jaw. _I love you more._

Ashton shakes his head, turning around and disappearing into the forest. Luke snorts from behind him, taking off and shooting past him in a matter of seconds. It never fails to surprise Ashton how much faster Luke is. 

He watches fondly as Luke weaves through the trees, his fur just a blur of white through the foliage. He races between the trunks, his paws hitting the ground in a steady _thump thump thump thump_ that echoes in Ashton's ears. 

He only slows down when they reach the pack house, nestled not far from the clearing, hidden in the trees. Ashton's lived here for a while now, along with his betas, but Michael's over at Calum's and Titan's on a vacation with Elder. Luke moved in not long after he'd been turned, Liz giving her consent for her son to live with his alpha. The house is a safe haven for any of Ashton's pack that need it, whether they need somewhere to crash or need clothes and food. 

Luke turns when he's on the porch, fumbling with the keys in his pocket as Ashton turns as well, plastering himself up against Luke's back. Luke whimpers, feeling Ashton's cock hard up against his ass. He manages to get the door unlocked, stumbling into the house with Ashton kissing his neck. 

"So beautiful," Ashton murmurs, shoving him back against the wall, his hands on either side of Luke's head. Luke whimpers, throwing his head back, shuddering when Ashton's teeth scrape down his throat. 

"Ash," Luke breathes out, his hands tightening on Ashton's shoulders. He sounds desperate, and his voice makes heat pool in the bottom of Ashton's stomach. 

Ashton trails his hands down Luke's sides, gripping the back of his thighs as he hauls Luke into his arms, walking them up the stairs. Luke gasps, throwing his head back, his moans echoing through the silent house when Ashton latches onto his neck, sucking a bruise right above their bonding mark. The skin there is sensitive no matter what, and with Ashton's lips sucking at the mark, heat crashes over Luke's body. 

Ashton chuckles against Luke's skin, sensing how Luke's feeling. "You like that, baby boy?" 

Luke whimpers, his head dropping onto Ashton's shoulder, frantically working himself down so that he can drag his cock along Ashton's. "Please," he begs, though he doesn't seem to know what he's begging _for_. 

Ashton kisses his cheek, pushing open the door to their room, gently laying Luke down on the bed. Luke looks up at him with bruised lips and wild eyes, his chest heaving. Ashton grins, reaching behind his head and yanking his shirt off. Luke's mind goes blank at the sight of his bare chest. 

"What do you want, angel?" he murmurs, settling over Luke's body on the bed. Luke arches up, kissing him messily, panting out words into the open air. 

"Wanna ride you," he mumbles, long ago having lost his shyness. Now, he knows what he wants, especially what he wants from Ashton, and he's not afraid to tell him. 

Ashton grins, rolling them over so Luke straddles his hips. "Yeah, sweetheart?" he asks, holding Luke's waist tightly. "Gonna fuck yourself on my cock? Ride me until I knot inside you?" 

Luke moans, collapsing forward onto Ashton's chest. Ashton's always been unfairly good at dirty talk, always knowing exactly what to say to rile Luke up. "Please," he gasps, rutting into Ashton's lap. "Please, Ash, _please_ –" 

Ashton kisses him quiet, soothing him with thumbs rubbing his cheeks. "I've got you, angel, don't worry," he whispers, slowly unbuttoning Luke's jeans and pushing them down his pale thighs, along with his boxers. Luke does the same to him, hooking his fingers into Ashton's jeans and tugging them off. When Ashton's hand drops to grab the hem of Luke's shirt, however, Luke hesitates. 

Ashton's expression softens, and he leans up to gently kiss Luke's cheek. "Do you want to keep your shirt on, baby?" he asks softly. 

Luke bites his lip, thinking it through. It's not something Ashton's a stranger to, as much as it pains him. When they'd first started doing stuff like this, Luke had been insecure, both about his body and his lack of experience. He'd kept his sweater on the first time Ashton had ever been inside him, and sometimes those old insecurities kick back up, and Luke feels inadequate in his own skin. The times are few and far between, as usually Luke can look through Ashton's eyes or the eyes of his pack, and see himself the way they see him, but there are still times where even that doesn't work. 

Eventually, Luke shakes his head no, and before he can pull his shirt off, Ashton stops him. 

"Are you sure?" he asks, stroking Luke's side with his thumb. "You don't have to if you aren't comfortable, angel." 

Luke smiles, kissing him quickly before pulling his shirt over his head. "I'm okay. I trust you." 

Ashton smiles back up at him, hands framing the delicate structure of Luke's ribs, taking in his baby's beauty. He leans up and kisses Luke's collarbone, dragging his tongue down to the middle of Luke's chest. Luke shivers, holding onto Ashton's shoulders. 

"You're so beautiful," Ashton mumbles against his skin, kissing right above his pounding heart. Luke sighs, his nose pressed to Ashton's hair. 

"Ash," he whines, digging his nails into Ashton's skin, rocking in his lap. "C'mon, c'mon, want you inside–" 

Ashton laughs, nipping at his shoulder. "Don't worry, baby, soon." He reaches for the bottle of lube they keep in the little basket on their bedside table, flicking the cap open and slicking his fingers up. He drags his fingers between Luke's asscheeks, just lightly smoothing over his hole.

Luke rocks back against the teasing touch, his scowl melting away when one of Ashton's fingers nudges into him, a smooth slick slide with how relaxed Luke is, how desperate he is for something inside him. His finger gets swallowed up to the knuckle, Luke fucking himself back and whining at the feeling. His mouth drops open around a shaky moan when Ashton tucks a second finger in beside his first, stroking him open. 

"Ash," he gasps out, rocking his hips back, trying to get something else inside him. "Please– I need–" 

"I've got you, Luke," Ashton promises sweetly, kissing him as his fingers stretch apart, curling upwards until Luke goes rigid in his lap, his head thrown back in pleasure. Ashton slowly strokes over Luke's prostate, kissing his jaw and neck as he lets a third finger push in as well. 

"I need you," Luke chokes out, pushing his body back on Ashton's fingers one more time before he slams Ashton's shoulders back against the bed, reaching for the lube as Ashton's fingers pull out of him. Luke whines at the emptiness, but he slicks Ashton's cock up, pleased when Ashton lets out a shaky swear. 

Ashton smirks at him, cupping his hips when Luke climbs back into his lap. Luke sticks his tongue out briefly, reaching behind him and grabbing Ashton's cock, pressing the head against his hole. 

For a moment, Luke stays still, and then he lets his body sink down, Ashton's cock filling him inch by inch until there's nothing left for him to take. Ashton can tell he's overwhelmed, his hands pressed against Ashton's chest, mouth parted with his ragged breathing. He lets him take his time, adjusting to the new feeling of fullness. He's overwhelmed himself, honestly, completely overtaken by the trust he can see in Luke's face. Luke trusts him enough to let Ashton inside him, and every time he does Ashton's heart beats faster with the love he feels for the boy on top of him. 

Eventually, Luke rocks his hips, moaning softly at the feeling, raising up a little and sinking back down. His eyes are still closed, his mouth still parted, and he looks so beautiful that Ashton can't keep his hands to himself. 

He lets a hand splay over Luke's belly, pressing gently against the bottom, making Luke release a short groan. "Can you feel me here?" he whispers, watching Luke's face. 

Luke nods jerkily, his own hand brushing where Ashton's is. "Yeah, yeah Ash, can feel you so deep, _fuck_ –" He cuts off with a moan when Ashton shifts inside him. "You feel so _good_." 

Ashton grins, stroking Luke's sides. "Yeah, baby?" he asks, his voice going breathless when Luke really starts to move, raising himself up and fucking himself back down, stuffing himself full again and again. "You like the feeling of my cock stretching your ass? You like the feeling of me inside you?" He groans, reaching around to cup Luke's ass. "You're always so tight, so hot, god you always feel so good." 

Luke cries out, his head hanging down as he gives up on the controlled movements and starts bouncing on Ashton's cock, nearly sobbing when he hits his prostrate. Ashton moans, cupping Luke's chin, his thumb nudging past Luke's lips. 

"Look at you, taking my cock like a champ," he encourages, his mind focused only on how good Luke feels wrapped around him and the feeling of his tongue sliding over Ashton's thumb. "Wish you could see how good you look, how beautiful you are when my cock's inside you. Should buy one of those big mirrors, get you down in front of it, wreck you right there so you can see how gorgeous you are–" 

Luke tosses his head back with a scream, his nails digging into Ashton's chest. He works himself down frantically, chasing his release. Ashton lets his hips fuck up into him every once in a while, making Luke clamp down so tight he sees stars. 

He can feel his knot beginning to plump up, and so can Luke. He whimpers, fucking himself down with more purpose. 

The first time they'd done this, and Ashton had knotted Luke, they'd both been confused, unsure of what was actually happening. Ashton had only been 18, too young for his body to try and get his mate pregnant, and his mom had laughed gently, smoothing his hair from his face when he went to talk to her. 

"You're the alpha, honey," she'd smiled, nudging him and then Luke in turn. "It's your body's way of trying to breed and continue on your alpha bloodline. It's natural, love." 

Ashton had thought Luke was weirded out by it, so he'd been pleasantly surprised when Luke had requested they knot again, his cheeks flushing when he shyly explained he liked being full, liked being stuck on Ashton's knot and plugged full of his come. That alone had been enough to make Ashton agree, before Luke went on, telling Ashton about how loved he felt when they were stuck together, how he felt so connected to Ashton. 

He smiles fondly at the memory, groaning when Luke slams himself down, clenching up tight. He fucks up into Luke a few more times, his knot swelling by the second, his teeth biting into his lower lip. Luke gasps at the pressure against his hole, trying to get it inside. 

"L-love y-you," Ashton gasps out brokenly, his back arching as he punches his hips up, his knot forcing into Luke, locking them together as Ashton's orgasm crashes over him. The insane feeling of fullness and the feeling of Ashton's come flooding him makes Luke clamp down, coming over both of their stomachs before he collapses against Ashton's chest. 

Ashton breathes in shakily, wrapping his arms around Luke's waist, his lips pressing gentle kisses into his hair. Luke's gone boneless against his chest, his chest heaving as he catches his breath. They're quiet for a little bit, long enough to come back down from their highs. 

This is Ashton's favorite part of all. He loves fucking Luke, and he loves knotting him, but his favorite part is _after_ , when they're soft and gentle and trade kisses and words back and forth. They talk about whatever comes to mind, Luke usually lying against Ashton's chest, as close as he can be.

It's not different this time. When Luke's calmed down, he looks up at Ashton, resting his chin on his chest. The blue of his eyes is beautiful in the soft light. "Hey, Ash?" 

Ashton hums, stroking his back with his finger tips. "Yeah, baby?" 

Luke smiles lightly. "When'd you know we were mates?" 

Ashton thinks for a second, shifting up against the pillows so that both of them are more comfortable. It tugs on Ashton's knot, and it makes another wave of come flood Luke's body. Luke chirps happily at the feeling. "Three or four months before I took you on that date, I think." 

Luke's cheeks darken, his lips pressing against Ashton's chest. "How'd you know? That we were mates, I mean." 

Ashton grins at him, playing with his hair. "It was the first day of school," he begins dramatically, giggling when Luke hits his chest. "Okay, okay, but really. First day of school and Mikey and I were doing our normal rounds that we do at the beginning of the school year, making sure there's no trouble from any rival pack around an innocent school of humans." He smiles softly, staring into Luke's eyes. "And we turned the corner into the hallway and I saw you, standing at your locker with Calum, and you were so small and cute and I got this feeling in my chest like I wanted to hold you forever and never let go." 

He pulls Luke closer, kissing the top of his head. "My mom told me when I was younger that when you see your mate, you know it's them. Everything else dulls in comparison to that person, and it's like your entire world has become them." He strokes Luke's cheeks with the backs of his fingers. "And the second I saw you, my entire world was you." 

Luke's cheeks are a deep red, but his eyes are so soft and loving that it takes Ashton's breath away. "I love you so much," he whispers, looking so awed and reverent. 

Ashton smiles at him. "I love you more than anything, baby." 

He sighs, feeling his knot start to go down enough to where he can pull out of Luke. Luke doesn't move though, just curls closer onto his chest and kisses his jaw. 

"I hated Mark those few months," he goes on, telling Luke everything. They've never talked about this, and it's like the floodgates have been opened. "He hurt you, my baby boy, and I had half a mind to kill him. Michael and I got on him more than once, told him if he touched you then I'd flay him alive, but he didn't back off until that day in the clearing." He gnashes his teeth together at the thought of that bastard. 

Luke touches his arm, looking up at him. "But you protected me, more than once. Thank you." 

Ashton hugs him tightly. "It's my job, angel." He looks up at the ceiling, rubbing Luke's back. "And then you found out about everything and we bonded and that's one of my happiest memories. I still can't believe you bonded with me after only a month of us dating."

"You were my mate!" Luke protests, sitting up. "How was I supposed to say no?" 

Ashton shrugs, sliding his hands up his sides. "It still surprised me. And those few weeks before Tomas made everything go to hell by taking you were some of the best I've ever had." 

Luke shivers at the reminder of what Tomas did, snuggling closer to Ashton and brushing his fingers over one of the scars left by the ex-alpha. "Then you turned me."

"Then I turned you," Ashton echoes, looking at him fondly. "The best decision I've made. You're a beautiful wolf, sweetheart, one of the most awe-inspiring wolves I've ever seen. I can't believe you're mine." 

Luke leans over him, kissing him deeply. "You're my everything. My entire life is with you." He pauses, and then says, quieter than before, "I can't wait to raise a family with you." 

Ashton's breath leaves him, his eyes locked with Luke's. Luke looks nothing but sincere, and Ashton knows he means it. "I can't wait for that either," he whispers, laying his hands on Luke's stomach. He groans at the mental image of Luke's belly rounded with his baby. Luke squirms at the thought. 

"Is that even possible?" he asks quietly, laying a hand over Ashton's. "Can I– can I actually get pregnant?" 

Ashton nods, kissing his temple. "Yes, but only when you want to. There's a breeding bond we'd have to do, only if you're okay with it. My mom knows more about it." 

Luke nods slowly, looking down at his stomach and then back up at Ashton. "I want to. When we're older, of course, but–" He smiles. "I want to." 

Ashton relaxes back against the pillows, pulling Luke down with him, tugging the blankets over them. "You're amazing. I love you, baby." 

They talk for a little while longer, until Luke's eyes are drooping with exhaustion, and he falls asleep against Ashton's chest. Ashton holds him tightly, keeping watch over him as he hears Michael and Calum come home later that night. He knows they can probably sense what happened, but both of them stay clear of his and Luke's room, giving them space. Ashton's glad of it. 

He looks down at his mate, kissing his forehead gently. Luke may not be the small, fragile boy he once was, but he hasn't changed. Ashton knows that. He's still the same Luke who loves being manhandled and loves being submissive. He's the same Luke no matter what he looks like. 

Ashton smiles gently, closing his eyes, drifting off to the sound of Luke's steady breathing. His last thought before he's pulled into sleep is that he doesn't know how he got so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! don't forget to leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed, and come be my friend on [tumblr](http://lucashemwow.tumblr.com)


End file.
